Eliminations On The Road! Ep. 38
''The Black Enforcer's changed team is still leading over Wolfgang's team. The people around the area is 25 Black Enforcers over 8 people on Wolfgang's team. Nearly making the matches 1 on 3, with one extra person watching. '' Evil Wolf) So... DO YOU WANT TO GIVE UP! Wolfgang) NO! Nuzamaki90) Yeah... ( kneels on the ground ) Wolfgang) WHY GIVE UP! Nuzamaki90) We're outnumbered, what do you expect! ( PYRUSGUARDIAN, Kyleronco, Scar-RedNovaDragon, Redakaibakulover, and Frosting128 all kneel on the ground too ) Evil Wolf) See! They gave up, so they're safe from being encased in ice! Wolfgang) They're disrepectful jerks then! Nuzamaki90) JUST GIVE UP! Wolfgang) NO! Nuzamaki90) Do it for your Daddy, Mommy, and May! ''' '''Wolfgang) I CAN'T GIVE UP! EVERYONE GAVE THEMSELVES UP AND I WILL NOT LET THAT GO TO WASTE! Evil Wolf) What a runt! Carbon Wolfie) I know! ( Howls and the huge gust of wind goes to Wolfgang and Volf ) Wolfgang) AHHH! ( Covers ears and sits on the ground in terror ) BOOM! Wolfgang) Huh? I'm still here... Frosting128) Yeah, you are! As for you Evil Wolf! DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT HURTING HIM! Evil Wolf) YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! Frosting128) I know... ( Looks at Wolfgang ) Good Luck... ( Frosting128 and Pandoid get encased in ice ) Evil Wolf) Seriously... I could have done this! ( Claps ) Nuzamaki90) What the h*ll does that even do! Scar-RedNovaDragon) Something abnormal... Ovorier) Why can't I move! Terror Wolfie) Yeah! WHY IS THERE ICE ON OUR FEET! Evil Wolf) Lets just say... All you have lost, except I want Wolfgang to be on his own... so you're all going to be encased in ice, in the next three minutes! SO ANY FINAL WORDS! Redakaibakulover) WHY YOU SON OF A...! PYRUSGUARDIAN) I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M GOING DOWN LIKE THIS! Leonial) THIS SUCKS! Nuzamaki90) Wolfgang... You were right... We shouldn't have given up! Ovorier) Yeah... Kyleronco) Wolfgang, you can beat them all! Airzel could see the true power in Volf and you! Wolfgang) True power? Kyleronco) Just like Wolf, you're stubborn and don't give up... If you can master Volf's lightning bolts, they can cause serious damage... Volf has a hidden power, in basic terms! Volf) Hidden power? Terror Wolfie) Yeah! ( Kyleronco and Terror Wolfie get encased in ice ) Wolfgang) NO! PYRUSGUARDIAN) Wolfgang, good luck! Leonial) Lightning is AWESOME! ( PYRUSGUARDIAN and Leonial get encased in ice ) Wolfgang) COME ON! Scar-RedNovaDragon) Don't give in! Scar Dragonoid) This may be a battle wound for you, but take advantage of the situation! ( Scar-RedNovaDragon and Scar Dragonoid get encased in ice ) Wolfgang) EVIL WOLF, YOU MONSTER! Evil Wolf) I'm having fun with this, leave me out! Redakaibakulover) Wolfgang, please avenge everyone who has fallen! Torrent Hydros) EVIL WOLF WILL PAY! ( Redakaibakulover and Torrent Hydros get encased in ice ) Nuzamaki90) My time is next... WOLFGANG! BEAT THERE A**ES UP! Ovorier) Yeah! ( Makes a blade and throws it into Wolfgang's hands ) PUT THAT ON VOLF! Wolfgang) Why? Ovorier) It will bri.... ' '( Nuzamaki90 and Ovorier get encased in ice ) ( Wolfgang puts the blade into Volf's head ) Volf) It's time to roll! Wolfgang) I know! ( All 25 people with the Black Enforcers fire a blast at Wolfgang and Volf ) Wolf) Ability Activate! Cyclone Destroyer! ( Cyclone Wolfie fires herself like a missle, with a cyclone created on her body ) ( The 25 abilities are stopped and Wolf is standing next to Wolfgang, with Skyeroid, Ziperator, and Cyclone Wolfie on the field ) Wolfgang) DADDY! Wolf) Sorry, I couldn't take seeing this anymore! Evil Wolf) So you finally show your face! Wolf) TO KICK YOUR A**! Evil Wolf) Somebody's angry! ''' '''Wolf) NO, I'M P*SSED! Wolfgang) DADDY! CALM DOWN, REMEMBER CALMER HEADS RECOVER BETTER THEN ANGRY HEADS! Wolf) Yeah... I WILL NOT CALM DOWN UNTIL I GET REVENGE THOUGH! Wolfgang) DADDY! IF WE BRAWL ANGRY, WE'LL LOSE! Wolf) YEAH RIGHT! Skyeroid) They have to pay! Ziperator) They will not be able to touch me! Cyclone Wolfie) Volf... You know you and me can link our DNA, right? Volf) Link DNA? Cyclone Wolfie) Be one bakugan for sometime! Wolf) What...? Volf) Is that the hidden power? Wolf) Probably not... ( Cyclone Wolfie and Volf fuse their DNA together ) ???) I'm now Voclone Wolfie! Shine Time! Episode 39 Ep.38 grade? S A B C D F Does Voclone Wolfie sound like a good name ( Vo = Volt, Clone = Cyclone... Meaning Volt Cyclone/Electric Cyclone ) Yes No 50-50 Original Not Original, NEW FTW! Category:Wolfgang Category:Evil Wolf Category:Nuzamaki90 Category:PYRUSGUARDIAN Category:Kyleronco Category:Scar-RedNovaDragon Category:Redakaibakulover Category:Frosting128 Category:Carbon Wolfie Category:Ovorier Category:Terror Wolfie Category:Leonial Category:Volf Category:Scar Dragonoid Category:Torrent Hydros Category:Wolf Category:Skyeroid Category:Ziperator Category:Cyclone Wolfie Category:Wolf Story 2